To provide memory with additional density for various kinds of computing operations, memory devices having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) are being developed.
A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may further include system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit) or other system elements.
However, in a larger memory structure such as a stacked memory device signals may become misaligned. In a conventional apparatus or operation, memory signals may be halted to realign the signals, but the halting of operation for signal realignment creates a performance cost for an apparatus or system using the memory device.